stick_fightersfandomcom-20200214-history
Roseline Manao
Roseline Manao is the deuteragonist of the Stickman Universe series. A former member of the New World Order during Neo Chambel's rule, Rose is now a vigilante since learning the truth about the very organization she was working for. She is now a student at Pearlshore World University, but occasionally wanders off to unknown places to continue her vigilantism. Appearance Rose has pale green eyes that seem to hold a slight pale blue color and her main body color is dark cardinal. Her main appearance mostly consists of her wearing a black semi-jacket attire. She originally used to wear a black mask that also acted her visor but eventually removed it. In her anime style design, Rose has fair white skin, white hair and her eyes stay largely the same, except her pale green eyes are lighter. She also seems to have a very busty size. Her outfit is also largely different from her original counterpart; excluding her black cape which is replaced by a short hood-less cloak and jacket, she also wears a dark red headband. Personality History Rose is the daughter of the New World Order's head director Neo Chambel, although the identity and whereabouts of her mother are unknown except that, according to Neo, Rose's mother abandoned her 6 years ago, leaving the young Rose with him. Plot 'Chapter IV' Rose is scouting over Hope City one night after hearing news that one of her targets is confirmed to have recently made a move and thus she moves out to find him. Sometime later, Vincent encounters her when a bunch of hooligans have her cornered in an alley that Vincent was taking on the way home. Vincent is able to throw a couple of them away while Rose is able to disarm and cause another to flee to Vincent's surprise. Thanking Vincent for his help, Rose asks who he is and upon hearing that his name is "Vincent Universe", Rose does not respond after he asks her name. After a pause, she quickly attacks Vincent who reacts in self-defense but runs away from her, with Rose giving chase. 'Chapter V' be Added... 'Chapter VI' be Added... Powers and Abilities 'Systema Fighter' Rose is trained and skilled in fighting, mostly her fighting style is "Systema", a fighting style where the person who is trained in this style is able to fight, defend and take down their opponents with little force given. Rose was able to demonstrate this when Oxob had directly attacked her, being able to intercept his attack and knock him down by a counter attack towards the back of his head. She is also capable of using this fighting style for direct attacks, such as when she was able to defeat Lightning by going directly towards his puncture points and taking him down by countering him with a downward sky pound. Up until now, Black Rose is still a deadly fighter using this fighting style, as she was able to knock down Soulferno who was about to attack Vincent and the rest with a single counter attack. 'Superhuman Strength' Rose is shown to be just as or nearly as strong as both her rivals, Vincent and Lightning. This is best exemplified during her first confrontation of the two in Chapter IV - Season 4, which lead to a three-way battle between them. She demonstrates her strength by being able to block Lightning's signature attack with only her right hand, stopping Lightning in his tracks before proceeding to attack him. It should be noted that not even Vincent is able to completely and successfully block Lightning's signature attack (Bolt Strike) without having to rely on Red Rose. 'Superhuman Endurance' Rose is capable of enduring extreme amounts of damage before starting to feel weakened and exhausted. Demonstrated by how she was able to continue on against her rivals during their first battle without any visible injuries on her or feeling any pain. Relationships --- Rose's Relationships Gallery 'Chapter IV' BlackRose(SUCHIVSE4Pic).png|Black Rose as she appears in Chapter IV - Season 4 'Chapter V' 'Chapter VI' 'Others' VincentLightningAndRose(1).png|Rose alongside her two rivals, Vincent and Lightning Reiyumi Manao -- artwork 1.png Trivia *Roseline's color motif are white and green. *Roseline's black cloak and visor were originally intended to be worn by Lightning during the early story drafts for the first chapter prior to the latter's debut. **Interestingly, Roseline drops both the visor and cloak partway through Chapter IV: Part 5 and 6, respectively. *Roseline was originally meant to have aura-based powers. This was later transferred to Stephanie. Category:Stickman Universe Category:Stickman Universe (Character)